May Angels Lead You In
by rockindelicious
Summary: Percy saves Olympus and defeats Kronos but gives his life in the process. Now his friends must learn to accept the fact that he is gone forever, or is he? Percabeth. Songfic.
1. Introduction

**May Angels Lead You In**

**Introduction**

**Godspeed**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES BY RICK RIORDAN AND I DO NOT OWN THE SONG "GODSPEED" BY ANBERLIN.**

**Warning! Contains spoilers!  
**

**

* * *

**

_Burning down Neverland (Scatter the ashes)_

_White lines, black tar, the matches_

_Is this another death by misadventure?  
_

_Tell me what you got, what you really got_

_...  
_

"Now," Chiron continued, "if you please, counselors. Percy has brought something I think you should hear. Percy-the Great Prophecy."

I handed Percy the dry, old parchment. His fingers fumbled with the string. For a moment, he didn't look like a hero at all. He just looked scared, maybe even a little regretful.

It seemed a little odd to think that Percy had once begged me to tell him the prophecy.

_"Percy, I don't know the full prophecy," I explained. "But it warns about a half-blood child of the Big Three-the next one who lives to the age of sixteen. That's the real reason Zeus, Poseidon and Hades swore a pact after World War II not to have any more kids. The next child of the Big Three who reaches sixteen is a dangerous weapon."_

_"Why?" He said.  
_

_"Because that hero will decide the fate of Olympus. He or she will make a decision that either saves the Age of the Gods, or destroys it."_

_"That's why Kronos didn't kill me last summer."_

_"You could be very useful to him. If he can get you on his side, the gods will be in serious trouble."_

_"But if it's _me_ in the prophecy-"_

_"We'll only know that if you can survive three more years. That can be a long time for a half-blood. When Chiron first learned about Thalia, he assumed_ she _was the one in the prophecy. That's why he was so desperate to get her safely to camp. Then she went down fighting and got turned into a pine tree and none of us knew what to think. Until you came along."__  
_

Two years later, Percy looked like he was scared to know of the future, even though it had been haunting him for years.

He carefully uncurled the paper and began to read the prophecy that I had long ago memorized.

_"A half-blood of the eldest dogs…"  
_

"Er, Percy?" I interrupted. "That's _gods. _Not _dogs."_

"Oh, right," Percy said, frustrated. His dyslexia seemed to get even worse when he was nervous. "_A half-blood of the eldest gods… shall reach sixteen against all odds…" _

He hesitated, starring at the next lines. He started to shiver.

_"And see the world in endless sleep, The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap."_

Percy paused for a moment. His left hand slid into his pocket as if he were reaching for Riptide.

"Percy," Chiron urged. "Read the rest."

Percy starred back down at the parchment in his hands.

"_A single choice… shall end his days. Olympus to per-pursue-"_

_"Preserve," _I said gently. "It means _to save."_

"I know what it means, Annabeth," Percy grumbled. "_Olympus to preserve or raze."_

The room fell silent.

I had known of the prophecy for years now, and I still had vivid nightmares about it. I was terrified by what it could mean, but never had it seemed as frightening as when Percy Jackson read each line himself. It was like he was telling of his fate in some creepy, twisted way.

After a few antagonizing minutes of pure silence Connor Stoll said, "Raise is good, isn't it?"

"Not _raise_," Silena corrected. Her voice was hollow, but it was startling to hear her speak at all. "R-a-z-e means _destroy."_

"Obliterate," I added. "Annihilate. Turn to rubble."

"Got it." Percy looked more than overwhelmed. "Thanks."

My eyes were glued to Percy. His unruly, jet black hair stuck out in all directions and his sea green eyes seemed unusually empty. Then I noticed that everyone else was looking at Percy too-with concern, or pity, or maybe even a little fear.

Chiron closed his eyes as if he were saying a prayer. In horse form, his head almost brushed the lights of the rec room. "You see now, Percy, why we thought it was best not to tell you the whole prophecy. You've had enough on your shoulders-"

"Without realizing I was going to die in the end anyway?" Percy retorted. "Yeah, I get it."

Chiron gazed at Percy sadly. Chiron was three thousand years old. He'd seen hundreds, even thousands of heroes die tragic deaths. I knew for a fact that he didn't like it, but I also knew he was used to it. He made no effort to reassure Percy.

In all the years that I had known Percy, I had always assumed that he would be the omen in the Great Prophecy, the one I had been waiting for. But now with his sixteenth birthday approaching in a matter of days, everything was so much more real than it already was. All I could think was that Percy _wasn't _going to die. Percy _couldn't _die.

"Percy," I said. "You know prophecies always have double meanings. It might not literally mean you die."

"Sure," Percy said. "_A single choice shall end his days. _That has tons of meanings, right?"

For once, Percy had me cornered. I couldn't respond.

"Maybe we can stop it," Jake Mason offered. "_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. _Maybe we could find this cursed blade and destroy it. Sounds like Kronos' scythe, right?"

I had already considered Jake's proposal, and I came to the conclusion that it didn't matter what the cursed blade was or who it belonged to. Either way, destroying the blade probably couldn't stop the Great Prophecy. Percy was doomed to have a blade reap his soul.

No, Percy couldn't be doomed. Percy, of all people, couldn't have his soul reaped. As crude as it sounds, I almost wished that Thalia had fulfilled the prophecy long ago, or that Nico had been just a few years older. Anyone but Percy.

"Perhaps we should let Percy think about these lines," Chiron said. "He needs time-"

"No." Percy folded up the prophecy and shoved it into his pocket. "I don't need time. If I die, I die. I can't worry about that, right?"

The room went silent again as Percy waited for someone to agree with him.

My eyes were downcast, but I could feel Percy's gaze.

I couldn't look at him. One peek, and I'd be overwhelmed with sorrow and anger that I knew I couldn't control. I wanted to kill Kronos for ever starting any of this, and I wanted to punch Percy for being so obnoxious. He absolutely_ had_ to act like some sort of great hero and take things into his own account. He wouldn't even consider the possibility that he may not be the one to die in the end, that there might be life after the war.

"Let's move on," Percy said. "We've got other problems."

None of us realized then how right he was.

...

_They lied when they said the good die young_

_Stay with me_

_Stay with me tonight  
_

* * *

Author's Note: This is the same story as my first fanfic "Hear You Me", only there will be five parts including this one, and it is edited to make sense during and after The Last Olympian.

Please review, but flames aren't welcome. This is my second time to publish a fanfic.

To everyone that reviewed or favored "Hear You Me", thank you so much! I could not be more pleased with the response.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Part I

**May Angels Lead You In **

**Part I**

**Hear You Me**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS BY: RICK RIORDAN OR THE SONG "HEAR YOU ME" BY: JIMMY EAT WORLD.**

* * *

"You think you can actually beat me, little hero?" Kronos roared as Percy parried his sword swings. "You think you can actually beat a titan?"

Percy wasn't even tired. His new-found invulnerability seemed to have no limitations.

"You are a mere demigod, your power does not compare to mine!" Kronos taunted. "Join me, Percy, and together we shall tear down Olympus stone by stone!"

"Funny," Percy said. "You told Luke the same thing."

Kronos laughed with a might that seemed to rattle the earth. Luke's scar rippled. "Luke never could have the powers that you possess! He lived in constant competition with you!"

Percy hesitated for a brief moment, then he raised his blade. "Go rot in Tarturus!"

He lunged his sword at the titan.

"What a pity," Kronos replied with fake sorrow. "Then I guess I'll just have to kill you."

With a flash of his scythe, Kronos stabbed Percy in the small of his back, his Achielles heel. Percy fell to the ground, hollering in pain.

The titan lord gazed at Percy's broken form with a scowl on his face. His golden eyes glowed with anticipation.

"Foolish hero! The gods have done nothing for you!" He kicked Percy in the gut on the ground and Percy howled. "They let you suffer this pain! But there is no changing your mind. I shall destroy you!"

He advanced toward Percy, his blade raised.

"Percy!" Someone called from the distance. Percy managed to lift his head enough to see Annabeth sprinting out off the borders of camp.

"Stay back!" He tried to yell, but his screams were heard only as muffled screeches.

Kronos stopped in his tracks and chuckled. "Well if it isn't your little girlfriend. Annabeth, correct?"

Percy attempted to climb to his feet. He didn't even bother addressing the girlfriend remark.

"D-don't you dare touch her," Percy warned. "It's me you want."

"True," Kronos said. "But wouldn't it be nice to see you suffer even more in your last moments, Percy? You can think of it as a favor, if you both die, at least you'll be together, right?"

"Percy!" Annabeth was yards away, easily fighting off dozens of Kronos' demigod warriors.

"I won't let you hurt her," Percy spoke, his voice trembling.

"Yes, because you're in condition to protect her?" The titan lord laughed.

He squatted down beside Percy's broken, fading form. "You're a dead man, Percy. You don't stand a chance. I've found your weakness! You aren't in any shape to stop me from hurting anyone."

Percy hadn't even had time to wonder how Kronos knew where his Achielles heel was.

He could hear Annabeth's voice in his head, "_Hold on, Seaweed Brain." _She said._ "You're not getting away from me that easily."_

Somewhere, somehow, he found strength. He stumbled to his feet, clutching the bloody wound that leaked from his back. He looked straight into Kronos' golden eyes and said, "Watch me."

Ignoring his fire-like pain, Percy jumped at Kronos with Riptide readied in his hand and ended up tackling the titan lord. He went to raise Riptide in triumph and finish the job, but he found that he had miraculously managed to stab Kronos where his heart should be.

The titan roared in agony as he disintegrated into a beam of bronze light.

Percy collapsed to his knees, still gripping his wound. Annabeth soon appeared at his side.

"Percy!" She called. "A-Are you okay?"

She held his torso in her lap as he shivered. The blood from his back was spreading faster, staining both the ground and Annabeth.

His eyes drifted in her direction as he heaved in air. Her honey-blond curls were tangled and her orange camp shirt was tattered.

"I... I think..." He couldn't finish his sentence before crying out in pain.

She offered him her hand and he gripped it for dear life.

"Percy, you're going to be fine." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than him. "It's going to be okay. It _has _to be okay. I'll get you to camp, Chiron can heal you." She began to rise to her feet.

"Don't," Percy croaked, grabbing her arm. "This... this is it."

Annabeth cursed under her breath. She was angry now. "Percy, don't say that!"

"Annabeth, it's over," Percy said, his voice was a mere whisper. "I can... can feel that it's over."

Each word he uttered was a struggle.

"Since when have you been one to quit?" She scolded, tears appearing in her blood-shot gray eyes.

Percy met her gaze. "Annabeth, I'm sorry, I-I'm so sorry. As much as I w-want to stay... I just... I can't-" He was interrupted by his own screams.

Annabeth held him in her arms.

When he started to calm, he starred back up at her. "It's going to be okay, Annabeth. I promise." He winced before continuing. "Just promise me that you... and everyone else will get over this."

She shook her head, her lip quivering. She didn't know how to respond to his request.

This wasn't the hero who risked his life in hundreds of ways to save Olympus. This wasn't the real Percy, it couldn't be. Percy was invulnerable, invincible, the closest thing to superman she had ever seen.

"I can't promise that." She whispered.

"You have to," Percy pleaded. "Please, Annabeth. For me."

She starred at him and sighed. "I promise."

Percy attempted to smiled, but he was overrun by agony. His entire body was shaking, but he managed to pull off his camp necklace and place it in Annabeth's hand.

"Take it," He said.

Annabeth clutched the beaded leather and felt a single tear stain a course down her cheek.

By now, Percy was panting. He cheated death every second.

"You'll... be okay?" He asked.

"Don't worry about me," Annabeth said, sounding as though she were about to breakdown. "Don't worry about anything anymore. You saved the world, Seaweed Brain, and that's all that matters."

"_We_," He corrected. "_We_ saved the world."

She smiled despite the situation. He gripped her hand tighter as his blood seemed to pour even faster.

"I love you," He said, his voice barely audible. "I always have."

Then something inside of Percy seemed to come to a stop. Annabeth felt his grip loosen.

"Percy," She said.

No response.

"Percy?" She said again.

No reply.

She moved her fingers to his wrist and searched for a pulse. There wasn't one.

"No," She whimpered, starting to sob. "No, no, no!"

She cursed the stormy sky as raindrops began to fall. "You can't take him! Not him, not Percy!"

Thunder boomed.

"Annabeth?" It was Thalia's voice. Annabeth could see her exiting the camp borders.

"He's gone!" Annabeth cried. "He didn't deserve this!"

Thalia pulled Annabeth up and hugged her, leaving Percy lifeless on the ground.

"Annabeth," Thalia spoke through tears. "It's gonna be alright."

But Annabeth couldn't hear Thalia's words.

Percy had told her that it was over, but he was wrong.

It had only just begun.

* * *

It had been two days after Percy's death, and ever since the camp held a mood of sorrow and grief for the fallen heroes of the war.

Annabeth spent her days cooped up in the Athena cabin. She didn't feel like she had a reason to come out without him. The entire camp reminded her of him, and it hurt her more than she'd ever admit out loud.

She never understood before how much she depended on him. He made her happy. She even felt safer when she was with him.

She hated herself for not taking the chance when she had it. She had tried so many times to tell him but there was always some sort of obstacle.

In a perfect universe she would've told him after the war, when the weight of the world was lifted off of his shoulders.

But life was far from perfect, and he wasn't there for her to tell.

_There's no one in town I know_

_You gave us someplace to go_

_I never said thank you for that_

_I thought I might get one more chance_

"No! Don't!" Annabeth woke up screaming in a cold sweat that night in her cabin, clutching her pillow as if a life depended on it.

The lights in her cabin flashed on and her siblings starred at her skeptically.

"Are you okay, Annabeth?" One of her half-brothers questioned, wiping his sleepy gray eyes.

"Yeah," Annabeth replied. "Just peachy."

"You were just screaming," Her oldest sister pointed out. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Annabeth assured. "I'm sorry for waking you. You guys go back to bed, don't worry about me."

They turned off the lights and returned to their slumbers.

Annabeth didn't want her entire cabin to fret about her, but the truth was that she was terrified. She had been having nightmares about Percy since his death, and they seemed to get more and more haunting.

She glanced at the clock; it was two in the morning. It had been three days since Percy's sixteenth birthday, three days since Percy died and it was the day that she was to burn Percy's shroud.

She buried herself under her covers.

What would Percy think of her? Disrupting her siblings and calling for him in her sleep?

She didn't even recognize herself.

_What would you think of me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud_

_I never said thank you for that_

_Now I'll never have a chance_

"Annabeth," A voice called at her cabin's doorstep later that morning. "You ready?"

It was Grover. His eyes were blood-shot and his curly hair was tamer than usual, like he'd tried to straighten up.

Technically Percy's death should have killed Grover, but Percy thought of everything before his battle with Kronos. Somehow, Percy had managed to cut the empathy link with Grover before his last battle.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Annabeth replied.

The two of them left her cabin. They met Chiron by the beach where campers surrounded a camp fire. Tyson, Thalia and Nico sat towards the front.

Annabeth was utterly surprised when she saw a few chairs off to the side where some of the gods were seated. Poseidon, Zeus, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, even her mother Athena had come to witness the burning of Percy's shroud. Normally, she would've been thrilled to see her mother, but today she had other concerns.

In front of the campers was a casket: Percy's casket. He was the only lost hero whose body had been retrieved.

Behind the coffin was a shroud. It was green with a majestic, blue trident beaming in the center.

Annabeth and Grover took a seat on the ground with their remaining friends.

Thalia glanced at Annabeth. "You okay?"

Annabeth noticed the tears in Thalia's sky blue eyes. "I'm fine," She answered.

Chiron stood in front of the crowd next to the shroud and the casket.

"Thank you all for coming," He said. "Percy Jackson was quite honestly the truest of all the heroes I have ever had the pleasure of training. He was loyal, courageous, and caring to everyone. Never have I been prouder of a hero's performance as I am with Percy's battle with the titan lord. It was Percy's bravery and compassion for doing good that defeated Kronos and sent him back to the debts of Tarturus. Long live Perseus Jackson: champion, son of Poseidon. I pray he has found his way to Elysium."

The crowd exploded in applause. A few riotous campers even started to chant Percy's name as if they were cheering him on.

Annabeth remained silent, starring at the ground with her hands in her lap.

"Thank you, thank you," Chiron said in attempt calm things down. When the noise finally died, he continued, "I have asked Percy's closest friends to say a few words about him."

Annabeth knew it was her and Grover's cue to take the stage.

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me, my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

Annabeth and Grover made their way to the front. She starred at the crowd wearily, wondering where she could even begin when describing what Percy meant to her.

She took a deep breath as Grover stood motionless at her side.

"Percy was everything a hero should want to be," She said. "He was strong and immeasurably brave, even intelligent. Somehow, he knew how to make things alright. He was my best friend and sometimes my most hated rival, and I love him all the same. I think most of us do."

She stopped and thought about how she would never have admitted this when Percy was alive. She couldn't help but think that she should have.

Her words had double meanings. It seemed as though she spoke of Percy as only a friend, when she really thought so much more of him.

"I owe so much to Percy," She admitted. "He saved my life countless times and he ended up saving Olympus. Because of him I realize that there is always good. I'm proud to have been his friend."

She wiped away a single tear.

She could go on forever. In the past three days she had done nothing but think of Percy, but she had to stop before she became someone she didn't want the crowd to see. She had to stay strong.

_Now what would you think of me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud_

_I never said thank you for that_

_Now I'll never have a chance_

Annabeth glanced at Grover and he nodded.

"I had always admired Percy," Grover began. "Sometimes I wonder why a hero like him ever wanted to spend any time with a no-good satyr like me, but Percy was different from everyone else. Everyone praises Percy's strength and skill and bravery, but I always thought his heart was just a big as all his physical traits. He would've killed me for saying that, but it's true. After all, we shared an empathy link. If you were ever in danger, you could always rely on Percy to save you; everyone here can speak from experienve, and I know Percy wouldn't have it any other way. He knew that no one deserved to get in the mess he was in being the prophecy child, but what he didn't realize was that he didn't deserve it either. In Percy's eyes, it was about making sure everyone else was okay."

Grover ran his hand through his hair before continuing, "I can tell you there was never a doubt in Percy's mind as to who he was fighting for. Percy loved his friends and he loved his mom, and he loved Lord Poseidon. He had so much to live for and he was so much better than me. It makes me wonder why he had to be taken, but I know it's because he was so good that he deserves Elysium so early. Thank you, and thank the gods for Percy Jackson, he will always be my best friend."

As the crowd applauded, Annabeth starred at Grover.

"Grover?" she whispered.

He looked at her and blurted, "He loved you, Annebeth."

She blushed and took a nervous gulp, "You were his best friend, too. You know that don't you?"

"Yeah," Grover replied in a hushed tone. "I know."

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me, my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

Chiron handed Grover a fire-lit torch.

"When you are ready," Chiron said, and Annabeth nodded.

Annabeth gazed at Percy's shroud. She couldn't help but think about how lacking it was.

In no way did it display the warmth in Percy's presence, his charisma. It did not speak of Percy's idiotic grin or his ocean green eyes that seemed radiate with life. There was nothing stitched within the shroud that mentioned Percy's leadership skills, or his sarcasm, or even his inability to read English without stumbling over his words.

But the sea blue trident did represent one thing, his parentage. His father Poseidon. Who would've ever thought that Annabeth would build such a friendship with a seaweed brain, son of Poseidon?

She certainly never expected it.

Annabeth met Grover's eyes. "Let's do this," She said.

She shared the torch with Grover and held it close to Percy's shroud.

She glanced at the beach, then beyond the crowd. She half expected Percy himself to make an entrance again. To say, "It's okay! I'm right here! I just got lost again!" But Percy was already there. He was just behind her, lifeless in a casket.

They lit the shroud. The flames started out small, but grew larger. Soon, they could not see the shroud, just fire, and she could feel tears prying open her eyelids.

Grover wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve. He looked at Annabeth, but said nothing.

When Grover and Annabeth rejoined the crowd, Thalia gave them both a hug while Nico stood awkwardly to her side.

They watched as campers and gods said their goodbyes to Percy.

"Are you guys coming?" Thalia asked as she and Nico readied themselves to see their cousin one last time.

Annabeth shook her head, "I'm going to wait it out a little bit."

"I'll wait too," Grover said.

With that, Thalia and Nico left to join the line of mourners.

Annabeth peered at the casket just in time to see Percy's father himself. Poseidon stood at his favorite son's side along with Tyson, who was sobbing uncontrollably on his father's shoulder and calling for his brother.

Annabeth gazed at Poseidon as he watched Percy rest in peace. His green eyes softened and the more she looked at them, the more she could see Percy himself.

Campers came and went. Annabeth watched as Nico and Thalia reached the front.

Nico just starred at Percy, as if his mind were flooded with images of his death. Thalia's electric blue eyes were misty, tears escaping like raindrops.

"The lines cleared out," Grover commented, interrupting Annabeth's train of thought. "Are you ready to go yet?"

Annabeth nodded and together they set off on a quest of their own.

A few feet away from Percy's casket, Annabeth motioned Grover to go on.

She paid no attention to Grover weeping at Percy's casket side. For a moment, she saw nothing but memories and could only prepare for her turn.

_And if you were with me tonight_

_I'd sing to you just one more time_

_A song for a heart so big_

_God couldn't let it live_

When Grover left, Annabeth stepped forward. When she saw Percy, she felt the undeniable longing to talk with him, to take him into her arms, to be with him, just like old times.

His skin was pale white, unlike his usual tan coloring. His jet-black, unruly hair was just as it had always been, shaggy and uncontrolled, much like his personality. He wore a black suit and tie and she figured Chiron must have dressed him according to tradition. His green eyes were closed, and she yearned to see them sparkle again.

All of her heart hoped that his eye lids would open, that he'd come back to her and they could continue to live like they used to, but her mind knew that there was no coming back.

Yet, she could almost feel his presence, for that salty sea smell that clogged her nostrils was all too familiar. It was like he was standing behind her, breathing down her neck, guarding her in her vulnerable moment, just as he had done when he was alive. Except now she actually felt like she needed protection.

She couldn't take it. The tears returned in her stormy gray eyes, the same eyes that had once appeared so powerful.

If Percy were really with her, she knew exactly what she'd say. So she spoke to Percy's body as if he were somewhere in there, because she knew that somewhere close, the real Percy lurked, watching her like a guardian angel of his own kind. She only hoped that her words would do him justice.

"I need you Percy," She whispered, quiet so that none of the spectators could hear her. "We all need you and we'll always need you. You held us together, and you deserve far more than you'll ever know. But you don't deserve this life, you deserve to finally be free. You don't have to protect us any longer and you'll never have to worry about the rest of the world again. I'll be alright; I'll live out my promise to you. I hope to see you again someday, maybe. But until then, I'll miss you Seaweed Brain, and I love you."

She put her hand on his cheek, pulled it away and left his side, remembering the feeling of knowing that he was with her.

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me, my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

Annabeth watched as they buried Percy in a field on looking the beach, just as he'd like it.

She starred out at the vast ocean, each wave providing her with a flashback of Percy's restlessness.

"He's in Elysium, Annabeth," She turned to find Nico, standing next to her looking out at the ocean. "There wasn't a doubt in Hades' mind that Percy didn't deserve anything less than Elysium."

Annabeth starred at Nico, shocked, "Y-You've seen him?"

Nico nodded, "I went down to the Underworld as soon as I heard he died. I saw him in Elysium, he's happy there but he can't stop worrying about you, Grover, his mother and all his friends. Some things never change, but I see him everywhere."

Annabeth returned her gaze to the ocean, "Sometimes I feel like he's with me. I know it sounds stupid."

"He's here, Annabeth," Nico assured. "I could see him standing by you the entire time at the funeral."

Annabeth looked back at Nico, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know everything, but Percy usually knows how to get his way. He doesn't like to be restrained." Nico answered.

Annabeth smiled, "Just like the sea."

"Yeah," Nico replied. "Same old Percy."

A familiar figure approached them, "Do you mind if I have a word with my daughter, Mr. di Angelo?"

Nico turned to the voice, then straightened, "Of course, um, Lady Athena." He scurried off to the burial.

The goddess stood beside Annabeth, "You really did care for the boy."

Annabeth met her mother's gaze, "I always had."

Athena nodded, "I fear I may have misjudged your friend Percy. He was as true as he was the son of Poseidon. Still, it is never wise to take risks. Forgive me for my interference."

"Would you have approved?" Annabeth questioned. "Would you have kept us apart just because he was Poseidon's son?"

"A hero is a hero, regardless of parentage. I am convinced that Percy was as true as they come. I suppose I would not have kept you. I am no Aphrodite, and I am not one to stand in Love's path. After all, I owe much to Percy Jackson. He saved Olympus, he saved the gods, and he saved my daughter." Athena answered.

"Thank you, mother," Annabeth spoke, grinning. "He really was all he is spoken to have been."

"Yes, he really was," Poseidon stood behind them, taking in his home turf. "He was my pride."

"As he should have been," Athena spoke. "You have reason to take pride in a champion like your son."

Poseidon nodded. "I may not have been the best father to Percy, but I do know my son, and I know that he would've done anything for your safety, Annabeth. I just thought I should take the time to thank you for befriending Percy, for saving him countless times, and for assuring his faith in the gods. Besides, I do know Percy was not the most quick minded of heroes. It must have come in handy to have a bright daughter of Athena like yourself to guide him through things."

Annabeth laughed for the first time since before the war, "Thank you, Lord Poseidon. It means a lot. Percy was proud to be your son. "

"Yes, well," Poseidon spoke. "Sometimes I wonder why. But no matter, I am proud to be his father. I will leave you, but first, know this, Annabeth. You have my son's blessing, therefore you have mine. The sea is with you, daughter of Athena or not."

"Thank you, Poseidon," Athena mused. "Perhaps we can withdraw our feud, for a little while anyway, for the sake of your son's memory and my daughter."

"I'd like that," Poseidon said and Annabeth's smile grew ear to ear.

If only Percy could see this. If only he knew what he had brought on. What would he say? She could only imagine his expression.

Then that sea breeze hit her again, and somehow she knew he was watching her. She could feel him standing next to her and for a second she thought she saw him, his black hair blowing in the fresh, ocean wind, his skin fully restored to a healthy tan coloring and his green eyes shining brighter than ever. He was back in his regular clothes; jeans and his orange camp T-shirt. He was flashing her one of his brilliant, idiotic smiles. She could almost hear him whispering her name in the breeze, but the image disappeared as quickly as it came.

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me, my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

Two years later on what would've been his eighteenth birthday, Annabeth stood at Percy's grave site.

She felt comfortable, for she could feel his presence, like he was sitting next to her, ready to listen.

"I miss you, Seaweed Brain." She said, starring down at his tombstone. "Don't ever think I've forgotten anything about you."

She sat down in the grass by his grave and looked out at the ocean. "I don't know if you're listening or not, or if you're too preoccupied living it up in Elysium, but I wanted to stop by, to say hi. I wanted to let you know that I haven't broken your promise. I'm at NYU, studying architecture, of course. I try to live the regular college life like you wanted me to, but there's something missing, and I can't help that."

She paused and fingered his name on his tombstone. "I'll always love you, Percy, even if I don't see you for the rest of my life. I try to go on, like you wanted me to, but I can't, not full-hearted anyway. The fact is, no one will ever be able to replace you, and I'll never love anyone like I do you, and I know that's not what you want, but that's how it has to be."

She stood up, glancing down at his grave. "May angels be with you, Percy, because that's what you've always deserved."

* * *

Author's Note: This is an edited version of my first story.

So what did you think? If you read my first story, which one did you like better? Please review but flaming isn't welcome. I tried not to make it too out of character, but tell me your thoughts.

If you have any ideas for the next few chapters or if there's anything you'd like to see happen feel free to tell me. I'm always open to new ideas.

Thanks for reading!**  
**


	3. Part II

**May Angels Lead You In**

**Part II**

**Dying**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR THE SONG "DYING" BY FIVE FOR FIGHTING.**

* * *

Annabeth Chase sat alone on the beach at Camp Half-Blood. The sound of the ocean's melody cooed in her ears as her eyes wandered in the vast night sky.

She recently turned 19 and she had just finished her Freshmen year of college at NYU. It was evident that she had attempted to enjoy herself, and in the long run she did not regret the experience. She was also finished (finally) with rebuilding Olympus, and she had received no complaints from any of the gods. On top of all that, she was home. At Camp Half-Blood.

She should have been happy. She had every reason to be happy. So why wasn't she?

Maybe it was because she hadn't seen her father since spring break and she missed her family. Or maybe because now that she was done with the rebuilding efforts on Olympus, she would go back to spending no time at all with her mother. Or maybe it was because home didn't feel safe anymore when the broken remains of a certain hero's past seemed to haunt her more than ever.

Sometimes she thought that when Percy left, he ripped something out of her at took it with him, but perhaps her missing piece was simply Percy himself.

She hid emotions. She didn't open up to anyone anymore. She was a child of Athena, for gods' sake! Her heart could not break because her mind did not allow it to.

She lived a lie.

She tucked a loose strand of her golden, unruly hair behind her ear and stretched her legs out just enough to feel the cool waves at her feet. Then she leaned back and rested on her elbows.

To the rest of the world, this was Annabeth at peace. This was a hard-working girl cramming a little relaxation into her over-crowded schedule.

But those who truly knew her were not misled, and as Percy Jackson's faded, emerald eyes followed her every move, he was not fooled either.

This was not Annabeth _at peace_, this was Annabeth _in thought_. Her foggy expression was far too contrasting from the radiating aura he once knew, and when he squinted he could almost see the gears in her mind churning her thoughts.

He wanted to know _exactly_ what that brain of her's was thinking about, but the sick feeling in his stomach told him that he already knew.

Annabeth's fingers laced around one of her leather, beaded necklaces. It had only three beads on it, but she treasured it as if it were worth all the drachmas in the world.

This only reassured Percy that she was thinking of him, and it made him feel guilty. Annabeth needed to forget all about him. He was stupid to give her his beads. It was in her best interest to move on... right?

"It's getting late," Chiron's steady voice shattered the silence and both the girl and the ghost turned to face the centaur behind them. "Shouldn't you be in your cabin, Annabeth?"

Annabeth glanced at Chiron before facing the ocean again.

Percy watched them, intrigued by the people who continued to live in the world that he had left.

He noticed that Chiron still had the same mighty stance and friendly features, but the his eyes seemed to tell even more stories than before.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Annabeth said, her voice soft and unfamiliar.

"August 18, I believe," Chiron replied.

Annabeth nodded and shut her eyes for only a moment, as if she were making a wish.

"August 18," She repeated, her expression still. "Sometimes, I just want to forget about everything."

Chiron starred at her. "You mustn't fret about this, Annabeth."

"I can't help it," She muttered, taking a hand-full of sand and throwing it at the ocean. "Will I be like this every year on August 18, Chiron? Will I always feel this unlike myself? Gods, I've tried to move on, but how can I forget him when everywhere I look, its like... its almost like he's there or something."

That's because he was there. Everywhere. Isn't that what she wanted?

"You have showed no signs of being unstable before, Annabeth," Chiron said.

Percy wondered if the centaur was just testing her. Annabeth was always put together, Annabeth was never unstable, and Annabeth was always right.

"I am by no means unstable," Annabeth defended. "I just... I just have a lot to think about. It's nothing new."

Chiron grinned, then he switched his gaze to the sea.

"Percy only wanted what is best for you," he urged. "If anything, he does not want you to forget about him completely."

Percy wasn't sure he knew what was best for her in this situation. Annabeth was better at making decisions. The only thing he was certain of was that she needed to be happy, and she needed to move on as far as she could go in order to do that.

Maybe she did need to forget everything about him.

"I miss him," she admitted.

He missed her more. He missed the way life was with her around, the way her smile could light up a dark situation. It sounded cheesy, but it was true.

Chiron's eyes drifted toward the ocean."Love is a tough bond to break. It can survive wars, heartache and death, I assure you," He paused as if he felt a strange presence, but he shrugged it off. "And though Love's broken bonds may bring on insufferable pain, the greatest wounds will come from what is not yet broken."

This must be why Percy couldn't go an hour without checking up on her, why thinking of the fact that he had to leave her hurt worse than dying itself, and why no matter how much he thought he shouldn't, he still loved her. At least, he thought it was love.

Annabeth fell silent and switched her gaze to her worn-out blue jeans. Since when had Chiron become such a love expert?

"There may come a time when everything is as it was, but for now you need rest." Chiron offered his hand for assistance.

"I can't sleep," Annabeth muttered. "Nightmares."

"You still need sleep, Annabeth," Chiron assured, emphasizing his helping hand.

Annabeth sighed and allowed the centaur to haul her off the sandy ground.

"Thanks Chiron," she said, yawning. She began to walk to her cabin, but she stopped to peer at the beach one last time.

"Annabeth," Chiron called, jarring her out of her thoughts.

She turned to her mentor.

"Percy didn't want you to go on the rest of your life thinking of only him." Chiron said, his tone gentle. "You promised him you wouldn't."

"I know, and I've tried to let go like he wanted me to. It's just..." she sighed. "I can't just forget about him, Chiron."

Chiron nodded. "Get some rest. You desperately need it."

Percy watched as Annabeth trudged to her cabin, and Chiron trotted to his room in the Big House.

He kicked the ground with frustration, but his holographic form went right through it. It had been three years, and he still couldn't get used to the fact that his form faded as time passed when he was in the mortal world.

He sat on the sand and clutched his legs in his arms. He was shaking, shivering with an exhaustion he hadn't experienced until after death.

He settled his sight on his father's turf and attempted to keep himself still.

"_You're not without me_," he said, his words magnetic. He starred at his pixelated body. "_But I can't be what's best for you._"

With a mournful sigh, the ghost of Percy Jackson vanished into mid-air, and the beach was left empty and dark, much like everything else he had left behind with it.

* * *

Annabeth barely slept that night. She couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes, images of her past raced into her mind as if running into battle.

She buried herself under her covers. She thought about putting on her magic Yankees cap. Perhaps if she were invisible, her nightmares wouldn't be able to find her.

_I wish I could forget about him,_ She thought. _I wish I had never met him._

But she knew she was lying to herself.

She glanced at the clock on her night stand and watched it change from 11:59 p.m. to midnight.

"Happy Birthday, Percy," she whispered.

Reluctantly, she let her eyelids shut and drifted to sleep.

_I'm dying_

_Dying to wake up without you_

_Without you in my head again  
_

Percy skidded to a stop on the pavement of a perfect neighborhood.

"Ow," He muttered, rubbing the new-found bruise on his forearm. He rolled over so that he laid on his back and groaned.

He had escaped from the underworld as a ghost countless times before, but it seemed as though each time was more painful; physically and emotionally.

Every time he returned to Elysium, he'd tell himself that he had to stop venturing to his old world. He needed to forget about his past life in order to enjoy his new one; one that was supposed to be painless, but for one reason or another, he couldn't move on by himself, and he had never felt more alone.

"Hey neighbor!" A young girl outside a nearby house greeted, jousting him out of his thoughts. "Where have you been?"

Percy stumbled to his feet and wiped the dirt off his battle scared jeans and T-shirt: the same ones that he had worn the day of his sixteenth birthday.

"I was summoned," he lied.

"Mortals," the girl shook her head. "Some people just can't let go."

Percy gave her a blank stare. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well anyway," his neighbor continued. "There's someone outside waiting to see you."

Percy hesitated. "Me? Why?"

She shrugged. "Who knows, but if I were you I'd get going."

"Right," Percy agreed. "See you around, Bianca."

The daughter of Hades grinned. "Good luck, Percy. You may need it."

With that Percy sprinted to the pearly gates of Elysium, wondering just who had found their way to the afterlife.

He unlatched the gate between Elysium and the rest of the Underworld and stepped out of his home turf. He halted when he spotted a very much alive, tall, skinny kid waiting for him.

"Nico?" Percy said.

The boy turned. His skin was paler than Percy had recalled and his almond-colored eyes seemed darker. His dark brown hair sagged over his face. He was about 5'9'' and he wore black baggy jeans and an aviators jacket over his plain black T-shirt.

Percy grinned. "My, you've grown up."

Nico didn't say a word.

"It's been awhile," Percy continued. "Why exactly are you here?"

"I need to talk to you," Nico said.

Percy shrugged, "I'm all ears."

Nico's eyes met Percy's. "I came to tell you that there was a mistake."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, not yet absorbed in the conversation.

"You weren't... supposed to die," Nico managed.

Percy laughed. "If only I had a drachma for every time I've heard that."

"I get it," Nico sighed. "What I'm saying is, you really weren't supposed to die."

Percy shook his head. "Nico, you of all people should kn-"

"Percy, just listen to me," Nico blurted, his tone harsher than before. He sounded like he was out of breath. "The Fates made a mistake. There was a hidden message in the prophecy. Everyone was so sure that you would be the hero that even the Fates missed a key point."

Percy starred at his cousin with a blank expression. "That's impossible."

"Maybe it would be easier if I showed you," Nico said.

"How are you going to do th-" Percy was interrupted by a sudden spark explosion. He collapsed to his knees as images of his life invaded his mind.

_I'm dying_

_Dying to forget about you_

_That you ever lived_

"Don't let your guard down!" Annabeth ordered. "In the real world, there are no breaks in mortal combat."

Annabeth had been appointed by Chiron as the new swordsmanship teacher, and she was pretty impressed with the potential she saw in the younger demigods.

"Annabeth?" She turned to group of young, battle-thirsty Ares campers. "Who do you think is the greatest modern day swordsman?"

"It's Nico, right?" A daughter of Aphrodite swooned.

"No way, it's totally Annabeth!" Her youngest half-brother said.

Annabeth chuckled.

A Poseidon camper looked confused. "But I thought Percy Jackson was the greatest sword fighter of all time."

"No, it was Luke Castellan," a son of Apollo corrected, rolling his eyes.

Annabeth smirked. "What do you guys know about Percy Jackson and Luke Castellan?"

"They were, like, the greatest heroes ever!" A Hermes camper mused.

Annabeth's hand subconsciously reached for one of the beaded strings around her neck. Her mind was somewhere far away.

_"The exits are closed," she said._

_"Duh!" Janus' left face said._

_"Where do they lead?" she asked._

_"One probably leads the way you wish to go," the right face said encouragingly. "The other leads to a certain death."_

_"I-I know who you are," she said._

_"Oh, you're a smart one!" The left face sneered. "But do you know which way to choose? I don't have all day."_

_"Why are you trying to confuse me?" she asked._

_The right face smiled. "You're in charge now, my dear. All the decisions are on your shoulders. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"_

_She thought of the prophecy. "And lose a love to worse than death." Surely that didn't mean she had to choose. Not now.  
_

_"I-"_

_"We know you, Annabeth," the left face said. "We know what you wrestle with every day. We know your indecision. You will have to make your choice sooner or later. And the choice may kill you."_

"Annabeth," the campers called, juddering her out of her memory. "Who is the greatest swordsman!"

She was nostalgic a lot lately, recalling random incidents from her past. Sometimes she wished she would stop remembering, other times she wished she could relive each memory over and over again, and pretend that Percy and Luke had never left.

"If you all don't get back to work," a gruff voice intervened. "None of you can expect to amount to any sort of swordsman."

Clarisse La Rue stood to the side of the arena, electric spear in hand.

The campers immediately resumed training.

Annabeth nodded her thanks, and Clarisse went back to tormenting the rest of the camp.

It was funny. Annabeth didn't recall ever having to choose between Luke or Percy, when she had been warned plenty of times that she would have to.

Funny how things don't work out.

_There's a shade come over this_

_Heart that's coping with_

_Laying down to rest_

_I'm dying to live without you again_

Percy could see his mother, baking blue cake and an assortment of foods to match. He saw Grover playing Hilary Duff on his reed pipes and getting excited when it sounded relatively like the actual song. He saw Chiron and Mr. D playing pinocle and arguing over the current state of society. Then he saw Annabeth, rolling her eyes and muttering the words "seaweed brain" under her breath.

He was traveling in the memories of his life, witnessing everything on fast-forward.

His movie came to a stop and an unknown scene began to play out before him. The image appeared unstable. It was in black and white and time seemed to move like it was underwater.

...

_Percy was in the throne room of Olympus. He saw a collapsed Luke with golden eyes and a glowing body. Annabeth laid on the ground near him, blood trickling from her lip. Grover appeared to be doing anything he could to keep her alive._

_Percy had Annabeth's bronze dagger in his hand. From the ground, Luke's skin started to smoke._

_"You can't… can't do it yourself," Luke croaked. "He'll break my control. He'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can… can keep him controlled."_

_Percy gave the knife to Luke and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Luke was bloody and sprawled at the hearth with a circle of ash around him._

The image started to morph into something else.

_Percy heard Chiron's voice say, _"**A hero of the eldest gods**."

_Percy was in the woods at Camp Half-Blood._

_"You're wounded," Annabeth told him. "Quick, Percy, get in the water."_

_"I'm okay."_

_"No, you're not," she said. "Chiron, watch this."_

_Percy stepped into the creek, the whole camp gathered around him. When the cuts on his chest began to close up, some of the campers gasped._

_"Look, I-I don't know why," Percy said. "I'm sorry..."_

_The campers were staring at something above his head._

_By the time he looked up, the sign was already fading, but he could still make out the hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming. A three-tipped spear: a trident._

_"Your father," Annabeth murmured. "__This is _really_ not good."_

_"It is determined," Chiron announced._

_Campers started kneeling to Percy._

_"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the sea god."  
_

Then he heard Thalia's voice, "**Shall reach sixteen against all odds**."

_Percy was sitting at a table in the pavilion. _

_"Hey." Annabeth slid next to him on the bench. She was holding a huge misshapen cupcake with blue icing. "Happy birthday."_

_Percy stared at her. "What?_

_"It's August 18th," she said. "Your sixteenth birthday, right?"  
_

Then Grover's voice, "**And see the world in endless sleep**."

_Percy was with all of the other campers at a small park on the edge of Mt. Olympus._

_He could see New York City below. In the streets, traffic had stopped. Pedestrians were lying on the sidewalks, or curled up in doorways. There was no sign of violence, no wrecks, nothing like that. It was as if all people in New York had simply decided to stop whatever they were doing and pass out. _

_"Are they dead?" Silena asked in astonishment. _

_"Not dead," Percy said. "Morpheus has put the entire island of Manhattan to sleep. The invasion has started."  
_

"**The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap**," _it was Annabeth's voice._

_Percy was in a dark ally, watching as a 7 year old Annabeth stared at teenage Thalia and Luke in adoration. _

_"How'd you like a real monster-slaying weapon?" Luke said. "This is Celestial bronze. It takes a clever warrior to use a knife. I have a feeling you're pretty clever."_

_"I am!" Annabeth said, then she gazed at them. "You're... you're not going to take me back to my family? Promise?"_

_Luke put his hand on her shoulder. "You're part of _our_ family now. And I promise I won't let anything hurt you. I'm _not_ going to fail you like our families did us. Deal?"_

_"Deal!" Annabeth said happily.  
_

Then, just like that, Percy was in the throne room of Olympus.

_"I will crush you, child!" Kronos bellowed._

_Annabeth was a teenager now and fighting the titan lord. "You won't," she said. "You promised. You're holding Kronos back even now."_

_"LIES!" Kronos pushed, and Annabeth lost her balance. With his free hand, Kronos struck her face, and she slid backward._

_Kronos loomed over her, his sword raised. _

_Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. She croaked. "Family, Luke. You promised."  
_

Luke voices said, "**A single choice shall end his days**"

_Percy was in the throne room of Olympus still, and it was in being destroyed._

_He raised Annabeth's knife to strike. Then he looked at Annabeth, at Grover cradling her in his arms, trying to shield her. And he finally understood what she'd been trying to tell him._

_"You are not the hero," Rachel had said. "It will affect what you do."_

_"Please," Luke groaned. "No time."_

_Percy's whole world tipped upside down and he gave the knife to Luke, just like he had seen before.  
_

Then he heard Poseidon say, "**Olympus to preserve or raze**."**  
**

_Percy was standing before the gods, still in the throne room of Olympus, but Luke was no where in sight._

_He turned, but before he could leave, Poseidon called, "Honor guard!"_

_Immediately the Cyclopes came forward and made two lines from the thrones to the door-an isle for him to walk through. They came to attention._

_"All hail, Perseus Jackson," Tyson said. "Hero of Olympus... and my big brother!"_

...

With a jerk, the images vanished from Percy's mind. He didn't think much about the fact that he was panting on the ground with Nico standing above him looking worried.

Percy's eyes met Nico's. "The prophecy…" he said in between breaths. "Luke was the hero."

Nico nodded. "Do you see now that this whole thing is just a big mess? The prophecy never exactly matched what happened."

"I get it," Percy said as he stumbled to his feet.

Nico hesitated. "Listen Percy, I'm sorry. You're the victim in all this. I'm just here because I want to help."

"Help me?" Percy challenged, still slightly out of breath. "Luke's the one who really gave his life for Olympus! Where is he now? Dwelling in the darkest part of Tartarus with Kronos?" He kicked the marble ground in frustration and turned away from Nico.

"He's currently in his second life," Nico said, remaining calm. "They believed he was brainwashed even before they realized what was supposed to happen. Luke's going for the Isles of the Bleast."

Percy cursed under his breath. "Di immortales, how could I not have known?"

Nico shrugged. "You've been kind of in-and-out of Elysium for the past few years."

Percy shook his head, dismissing Nico's words. "How can you help me now? I've been dead for three years."

"The Fates have offered you a second chance at life; your life," Nico explained. "You'd return to Camp Half-Blood for summer and decide for yourself what you want to do during the school year. You'll be nineteen, so you could go to college or do something else."

_I'm dying_

_Dying to find a distraction_

_Get you away from me_

_"You're cute when you're worried," Annabeth muttered. "Your eyebrows get all scrunched together."_

_"You are not going to die while I owe you a favor," Percy said. "Why did you take that knife?"_

_"You would've done the same for me."_

"Annabeth?" Grover awoke her from her daydream.

Hastily, she met his eyes. He was seated across from her at a picnic table in the pavilion. A young Thalia sat next to him.

The two had taken a month off from their duties and had been enjoying time at camp for over a week now.

"Hmm?" Annabeth answered.

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "You alright?"

"Of course I'm alright," Annabeth assured, forcing a smile. It was easy for her to fake her appearance when vulnerability was on the line. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well with today being the anniversary of-" Grover was interrupted by Thalia kicking his goat shins under the table.

"Ow!" He bleated.

Annabeth grinned. She remembered Grover's instability after Percy's death. He could barely finish his sentences without tearing up. Not long after Percy's service, Grover somehow found a way to come to terms with his loss. He refused to remember Percy as anything other than positive, he didn't want to tarnish the memory of his best friend.

"Guys, I'm fine, really," Annabeth lied.

Thalia stared at her for a moment. "Annabeth, Percy wasn't the only one who could see past the show you put on."

"Thalia, that's ridiculous," Annabeth said. "For one, Percy is the most clueless person I have _ever_ met."

Grover and Thalia both chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Two, I'm not one to mope around and dwell about the past. It's over. It happened. I can't do anything about it, and I accept that. There's no show here."

"Annabeth," Grover said, his voice softer than before. "It's okay to be sad."

"I'm not sad, Grover. I'm fine," she said, coming across a harsher than she had meant.

"Annabeth mopping isn't like you, but you haven't really seemed like yourself lately. It's like... it's like your somewhere else." Thalia said.

Annabeth's gaze shifted to her hands on the table.

"I know you," Thalia continued. "And I know that you have too much pride to show yourself weak to the public eye. But we're your friends, Annabeth. You don't need to lie to us."

Annabeth wiped her eyes before any tears could escape. "Fine," she said. "I miss Percy. In fact, I can't stop thinking about him. There, I said it. Are you satisfied? Because I still feel as empty as ever."

She stood up from her seat and stormed off.

"Annabeth!" Grover called as he rose from his chair.

Thalia put her hand on his shoulder. "Let her go, goat boy," she said. "I think she needs to be alone."

"No," Grover said, sitting back down regardless. "That's the very last thing she needs."

_I'm dying_

_Dying to reach a conclusion_

_So that the world can see_

"You're kidding," Percy sighed, his breathing finally steady.

Nico was motionless.

"I can't just stroll back into the mortal world and act like I belong there," Percy said. "They can't erase the past."

"They could," Nico said. "But they're waiting to know if you accept the offer and to see what they think is best."

Percy ran his hands through his hair and thought for a moment.

"Percy, you have three days to decide," Nico said. "Do you understand what this could mean for you?"

"I just don't know about this," Percy said, shaking his head. "Why now?"

"I'm not completely sure, but maybe because three is the sacred number," Nico suggested. "The Big Three, the three Fates, you've been dead fore three years."

"They should have fixed this the second they knew this was wrong!" Percy shouted. "The gods are playing me, just like always!"

"Percy, regardless, the Fates have promised a long and happy life for you."

Percy was silent, considering his options and attempting remember what it was like to be alive.

For some reason, Percy began to recall the time when he bathed in the River Styx. He thought that he would burn right then and there into the waters of the Styx, but a single person kept him holding on.

_"The cord," A familiar voice said. "Remember your lifeline, dummy!"_

_There was a tug in his lower back. The current pulled at him, but it wasn't carrying him away anymore. He imagined the string in his back keeping him tied to the shore._

_"Hold on, Seaweed Brain." It was Annabeth's voice, much clearer now. "You're not getting away from me that easily."_

_The cord strengthened and he could almost see her face._

"So what do you say, Percy?" Nico said, jarring him out of his memories. "To live or not to live?"

Percy thought of another time, a memory he wasn't exactly there to witness.

_"Percy," Annabeth said._

_No response._

_"Percy?" she said again._

_No reply._

_She moved her fingers to his wrist and searched for a pulse. There wasn't one._

_"No," She whimpered, starting to sob. "No, no, no!"_

_She cursed the stormy sky as raindrops began to fall. "You can't take him! Not him, not Percy!"_

Percy looked at Nico.

"No," he said. "I'm not taking the offer."

"Are you insane?" Nico questioned, his eyes wide in disbelief. "The Percy I used to know would take this offer in a heart beat."

"Yeah? Well, this Percy doesn't have a heart to beat anymore," Percy turned and began to unlatch the gate to Elysium.

"Percy, wait!" Nico yelled, rushing to his cousin's side. "You should reconsider this!"

Percy shook his head and opened the gate. "It isn't worth it."

Nico's starred at him. "Really Percy? Am I worth it? Is Grover worth it? For gods' sake is Annabeth even worth it to you!"

Annabeth. What would happen if Nico told her that Percy had a chance to return? What would she do when she found out he said no?

Percy grabbed Nico's shirt collar and rammed him against the gate.

"Do me a favor," He said. "Don't tell Annabeth about the offer. Don't say a word about you coming here. Got it?"

Nico glared at him. "Anything for you, Mr. Hero-of-Olympus."

Percy released Nico and turned his back on him.

"Have fun wishing you were alive!" Nico retorted.

Percy rolled his eyes and closed the gate on Nico, blocking out all of his problems and possible solutions.

_It's the same old story_

_Of love and glory_

_That broke before it bent_

_I'm dying to live without you again_

"Athena, fall in!" Annabeth ordered. She watched as her siblings lined up before dinner.

"Annabeth," Her half-brother and second-in-command Malcolm hurried toward her. "Have you seen Nico di Angelo?"

She shook her head. "Is he missing again?"

Malcolm nodded. "A couple of the younger Hades campers were looking for him. I figured you'd be the best person to go to, and we should probably find him before Chiron notices."

Annabeth sighed. "Gods, he can't just keep popping in and out of camp. Take the cabin to the pavilion, I'll deal with the ghost king."

Malcolm smirked before addressing the long line of his siblings. "Athena campers, let's move!"

Annabeth began her search for Nico in the woods; the kid was infamous for starting trouble in the forest. It didn't take her long to find Nico on his knees, ranting Greek prayers to his father.

"Nico?" she said.

"Di immortales!" Nico cursed before seeing Annabeth behind him. "Oh, it's just you."

She raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

Nico scowled. "I've been worse."

"You want to tell me why you've been missing all day?" she asked.

Nico clinched his fists. He was still sitting on the ground. "I can't."

"Says who?" she questioned, putting her hands on her hips.

Nico's face went bright red. "Look, I'm sorry, but I just can't talk to you about it."

Annabeth starred at him, attempting to figure him out. He was fingering the skull ring on his index finger.

"You visited the Underworld," she guessed. "Why?"

"Gods, Annabeth, just stop!" Nico raged. He knew he was a bad liar, and he couldn't stand how smart Annabeth was sometimes. And nosey. "I told you I couldn't tell you! I promised him I wouldn't tell you! So just leave me alone for gods' sake!"

"Who are you talking about?" Annabeth persisted. She blatantly had no intention of leaving.

Nico starred at the ground. "Percy, okay?" he finally said, his tone softened. "I promised him I wouldn't say anything to you."

Just then Nico was pushed by what seemed like the wind. His back hit a pine tree with such force that he left a marking on its trunk.

Annabeth drew her dagger, rushed to Nico's side and hauled him off the ground.

"Di immortales! Nico?" her tone was stern. "What the Hades is going on?"

Nico rubbed his newly-wounded shoulder. His eyes darted like a mad man.

"I can't say anything," he said. "H-He's here."

Annabeth looked around. "Who's here?"

Nico hesitated. "I can't say."

Annabeth thought for a moment before she began to understand.

"Nico, you're really starting to freak me out," she said, her hand simultaneously touched one of her beaded necklaces.

"Get used to it," Nico said. "He doesn't want me to tell you."

"Tell me what!" Annabeth questioned.

"Hold on," Nico mumbled. "He's fading."

Silence struck the forest. A sudden chill made Annabeth cringe and the woods became windy for only a moment. Then it seemed as though Annabeth and Nico were even more alone than before.

"He's gone," Nico said. "Back in the Underworld."

"Nico, explain to me what's going on!" Annabeth said, pointing her dagger at the son of Hades without realizing.

"Percy doesn't want me to tell you," Nico said. "But it looks like I don't have much of a choice."

"Why do you keep talking about Percy?" Annabeth said, she couldn't stand not knowing.

"Put the knife away," Nico said. "Gods, you two are both so aggressive. Plus, that knife gives me the creeps."

The ghost king could get the creeps? This was news to Annabeth.

She put her dagger away without questioning him, though she did wonder about why it had made Nico uncomfortable.

"I saw him in the Underworld," Nico explained. "I had to tell him about an offer, and he was just here trying to stop me from telling you."

"What offer?" Annabeth questioned. The part about Percy being there wasn't as startling. She was aware that he had visited her as ghost before, once at his funeral. It did make her sad though to think that he was just here, and she could not see him.

Nico looked at Athena's distressed daughter. "Percy wasn't supposed to die. The Fates made a mistake, and they're offering him a second chance at life."

Annabeth's jaw dropped. It was one of the few times in her life where she was at a loss of words. She didn't know whether to be more questioning or excited.

"He has 3 days to decide if he'll return to his life," Nico said. "But he's refusing the offer."

_The first time you left_

_I said goodbye_

_Now there's not a prayer_

_That can survive_

Nico had told her. He knew Nico had already told her. Nico had betrayed his word and told her against his will, and now she would remember him as the jerk that turned her down instead of the friend that would never dream of hurting her.

The truth may have stung more than anything, though it was quite simple; Percy was afraid. The boy who saved Olympus was afraid. He was scared to death of dying again.

And what would happen when he did? Would he hurt the people that he loved? Would he achieve Elysium? Hades, would he be offered yet another chance at life?

He didn't know, but he was certain that he didn't like to think about it.

The fact remained that Percy's afterlife was not painless, it was bruised with the longing to return to his old world, the only world where he had ever felt at home.

"Percy?" Silena Beauregard appeared in his living room door. "You okay?"

Percy sat up on his couch and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" his sarcasm sounded sad.

Silena sat down next to him on the couch. "I heard about the offer," Silena said. "And that you're refusing it."

Percy sighed. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

The daughter of Aphrodite shook her head and hit him with a pillow.

"Ow," He muttered.

"Do realize what you are doing to Annabeth!" Silena raged. "I mean honestly, Percy do you think you continue to wait here for Annabeth to die?"

"I-I'm not waiting for Annabeth to die! And besides- that isn't as cynical as living, knowing that everyone is going to suffer all over again." Percy reasoned, startled by Silena's anger. She was never a mad person.

Silena rolled her eyes. "Typical of an egotistical male to make things complicated."

"It's already complicated," Percy said. "I didn't need make it that way."

Silena sighed as if she were trying to calm herself down. "Percy, let's face it, you don't belong here, not yet. So why do you keep acting like this is where you're supposed to be?"

Percy hesitated.

"I could barely live for a few days when Charlie died. I can't imagine how Annabeth has made it this long without going insane." Silena said. "And now that she knows that you refused the offer, she's probably heartbroken!"

"It's not like we were ever more than friends," Percy said, his voice quite. "I'm not even sure if we have... anything."

He thought about his last moment alive. He told her he loved her. She didn't reply.

Silena laughed. "Oh, Percy. Could you be any more clueless? Everyone knew that you two were destined for each other, and you are! If fate had worked out correctly, I'll bet you too would have had a happy ending."

"Happy ending," Percy muttered. "Yeah, right."

"Think of how romantic it could be!" Silena mused. "Percy, you must go back and make things right with Annabeth! It's fate!"

Percy didn't move.

"My advice to you is to follow your heart." Silena pursued.

"That's your advice for everything, Silena." Percy pointed out.

"True love conquers all," She said, blatant to Percy's previous comment. "So let it!"

Percy rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious!" Silena said, rising from her seat and heading toward the door. "Gods, I don't know what we're going to do with you until the deadline."

Percy shrugged. "I've already decided."

"Oh, don't be so stubborn!" Silena retorted. "Just keep what I said in mind, and listen to your heart!"

"Ghosts don't have hearts..." Percy muttered.

Silena stuck her tongue out at him and before shutting his door and leaving him to dwell in his own problems.

_Dying_

_Dying to die just to come back_

_So we can meet again_

Annabeth wrapped her arms around her knees and sat alone at the head of her bunk in the Athena cabin. It was pitch dark besides the light of a single lamp on her nightstand. She didn't bother to show up to dinner after her encounter with Nico.

She heard knocking on the cabin door and against her better judgment said, "It's open."

Thalia entered the room and turned on the lights.

"Annabeth?" She said. "Why are you sitting in the dark?"

Annabeth shrugged.

Thalia sighed and sat down in a chair next to Annabeth's bed.

"Are you okay?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth nodded.

"Look Annabeth," Thalia said. "I heard about Percy's offer."

Annabeth was still.

"Listen Annabeth, I know you're upset, but it's Percy. He has heart and everything, but when it comes to stuff like this he's just not entirely there." Thalia's voice was calm.

"He isn't stupid," Annabeth retorted, her tone quiet and steady. "He knows the rewards and consequences that could come out of this. Besides, Percy's been known to surprise people. I won't give up on him."

"Annabeth, the deadline is in two days," Thalia reasoned. "I don't think he's intent on changing his mind."

"Come on, Thalia, it's Percy for gods' sake," Annabeth argued. "His fatal flaw won't let him refuse the offer. This is his home, after all. I don't get why everyone believes him when he says that he's just going to leave it here when he has the chance to come back."

"Annabeth, listen," Thalia said and the two locked eyes. "I don't want you to give up hope. I'm hoping he comes back too, but Percy has said that he's not coming back. I don't wanna see you get hu-"

"You would say that!" Annabeth snapped. "Now that you're a huntress! You're being taught to despise men, even Percy!"

"Do you honestly think I don't respect Percy?" Thalia defended. "That I don't respect the kid who gave his life for Olympus? Percy is my cousin, and I care about him, but I don't want to see you get your hopes up when he doesn't acc-"

"He will accept!" Annabeth interrupted.

Thalia sighed. "Then hypothetically speaking, what if he doesn't?"

Annabeth grasped Percy's camp necklace. "Then nothing will change."

Thalia shook her head. "You're like a sister to me, Annabeth. I hate to see you get hurt."

Annabeth was silent again. She was a lot lately, and it was unusual for her.

Her eyes were downcast. "Then stop watching."

_Dying_

_Dying to say what I always_

_Always should have said_

"Percy... Percy get up!"

Percy's green eyes flashed open and he saw a young man with startling blue eyes and short blond hair. A scar rippled across his face.

"You," Percy huffed. He sprung out of bed, sweating and heavily breathing. In an instant Riptide was in his hands, ready for battle.

"Percy, it's okay," Luke said, holding his hands up as if he was trying to show that he was innocent. "I'm in Elysium, aren't I?"

Percy paused for a moment, then he capped Riptide and put it back in his pocket. "Oh my gods, Luke I'm so sorry. I-I never even kne-"

"Hey," Luke said. "It's alright. I understand. But I'm not here to talk about me, Percy, I'm here to talk about the offer."

Percy couldn't help but to be on his guard with Luke. After all, one of his last memories had been of Luke's body stabbing him, leading to both of their deaths.

But at the same time, he felt like he was 12 again, and Luke seemed like he could be the big brother Percy never had.

"How are you here?" Percy asked. He remembered that Luke was supposed to be in his second life.

"I'm not sure," Luke said. "I don't even remember anything before now, besides when I told Hades I would try for Isles of the Bleast. I was suddenly at the gate to Elysium, and that di Angelo kid was just standing there. He told me someone wanted me to talk to you. Then about the offer. I know this is a gods' work, but I have no idea which one. Either way, they want you alive again."

There was a pause before Percy said, "I can't take that offer. His eyes wouldn't meet Luke's.

"Why? Because you think you're making things better for everyone by staying dead?" Luke said. He sounded wise, but exhausted. "You think that this is where you're supposed to be, but it's not. This isn't your fate. You're only hurting the ones that love you more by turning it down. And if you ever cared about Annabeth or Grover or anyone for that matter, you wouldn't let them suffer through this."

Percy's eyes shot up to meet Luke's. "You can't be giving me this lecture right now," He snapped. "You're an expert at hurting people that love you."

Luke saddened. The scar on his face made him look defeated. "Percy, I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt anyone. Kronos, he had me under his control. I swear to you if I had gotten the chance, I really would have resisted."

Percy thought about the vision of Luke stabbing himself in the throne room of Olympus. Why was he yelling at Luke? Luke was the hero. Luke saved everyone.

"I know you would," Percy said. "I'm sorry, Luke."

Luke sighed. His eyes looked distant. Then he seemed to snap out of a trace. "You know you need to go home, Percy."

"If I go back, we relive everything over again. It was hard enough the first time. It's better to just be finished where it's at." Percy said.

"Percy," Luke said, his eyes almost teary. "If I had the chance to go back and see Annabeth and Thalia... and even my father, and live a long, happy life with them, and make up for all of my mistakes... I'd take that offer."

"That wouldn't make me much of a hero though, would it?" Percy said. "Returning as if I hadn't suffered? Like it was all okay. It seems like the easy way out."

"Every other hero that died like us would envy you. They'd think you were stupid for not taking it." Luke reasoned. "The way I see it, you're a coward if you stay here. You want to stay because you're afraid of what will happen when you die again."

That made him think of Annabeth.

_"You run away from things when you're scared. You're a coward, Percy Jackson!"_

"Look, Percy, I can't make the decision for you, but I think you know what you need to do." Luke said. "You deserve to be happy again, and whatever happens, you are still a hero."

Luke was almost out the door when Percy called, "Luke, wait!"

Luke starred at him.

"I'm no hero," He said. "You are."

Luke shook his head. "I'm wasn't the only hero, Percy, but I was the only one that was meant die." He faced Percy one last time, nodded, and left the house.

_It's a strange emotion this_

_But there's still hope in this_

_As long as there's a breath_

_I'm dying and I can't live without you again_

"Annabeth, wake up!"

Her eyes darted open and she awoke to Malcolm hovering over her bunk. She was sweating and shaking; the result of yet another Percy nightmare.

"She lives!" Her brother Malcolm laughed quietly. Then he got a good look at her. "Are you alright? You were screaming in your sleep."

"I'm fine," she whispered, respectful of her sleeping siblings. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and rubbed her eyes like they held some sort of remains from her most tragic dream yet. "When did I go to sleep...?"

"You decided to take a nap at about noon today," Malcolm said.

"Gods," Annabeth said. "What time is it?"

Malcolm glanced at his wristwatch, "11:45 p.m."

Annabeth cursed. She all but leaped out of her bunk and sprinted out the cabin door, leaving her brother clueless in the dust.

"Percy!" Annabeth called once she reached the beach. "Percy!"

She heard no response, nothing but hectic, crashing waves and the sound of thunder in the distance.

Annabeth ran out to the shoreline. "Deadlines almost up, Percy!" She said. "Where are you!"

No reply.

Furious, Annabeth kicked the sand below her feet.

"Percy, please!" She begged. "You said you were always with me!" She couldn't remember when she had heard him say this, but she was positive that he had.

No response.

She shook her head hopelessly. "Well, where are you now? Where's the hero of Olympus now?"

Thunder boomed and she could hear the thrashing of the ocean waves even louder.

She glanced at her wrist watch: 11: 49 p.m.

She raced into the forest. She wasn't sure how long or far she ran, but she didn't care. She couldn't even tell where exactly she was, because it was pitch black.

When she finally paused, she collapsed to knees.

"Personal loyalty," Annabeth muttered as hot, angry tears streamed down from her swollen gray eyes. "The one thing that got him killed could have brought you back to li-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a hellhound appeared from what seemed like no where and hit her. She flew backward and landed flat on her back, helpless.

She realized that she was defenseless. She was no longer in the safety of the camp's borders, and she was without her knife or her Yankees cap. She had never felt more ashamed of herself.

The hellhound leaped on her and held her wrists to the ground with its paws, creating manacles of it's own sort.

Annabeth struggled under the weight of the monster. She attempted to kick it off of her, but it barked so close to her face that it could have bitten her nose.

The monster's claws dug into her wrist, and she cried out. It slashed at her face, and she could feel blood trickle down her neck.

Her vision blurred and she could barely make out the beast hovering over her.

_This is it._ She thought. _I'm dying._

_It's a strange emotion this_

_But there's still hope in this_

_As long as there's a breath_

Percy sat on his couch, his legs crossed. It was silent with the exception of a single clock; the sound of time flying by, time he would never get back.

What was he doing? Sitting on his couch, like nothing was wrong. Like he belonged in this lonely cottage.

He knew he had died too soon. He had always felt like it was not meant to be. He just didn't want to sound whiny, like every other young boy or girl that died young, not like a hero.

Then again, he wasn't the hero he thought he was.

None of it made any sense. The Fates? Messing up? Offering him a second chance at life? Garbage. That's impossible. But it had happened to him. He could not deny it.

He thought about his mother, how awful it must have been for her to witness her son's funeral. To see her son's dead body. Sure, immortals had seen plenty of their children die, but mortal parents shouldn't have to.

His mind drifted to Chiron. Someone who had seen so many heroes just like him die too soon. Did it even phase him?

Then Grover. His best friend. How was he doing? Percy had been so worried about Annabeth he barely even had time to even think about poor Grover.

Annabeth. He loved her. Love in that context was such an unfamiliar word to him, but he was sure of it. She was always on his mind, and he remembered all of the close calls she had with death, and how everyday he was so grateful to see her alive, because the thought of her not being there was unbearable.

He looked at the time. 11: 49. He had until midnight to do what he knew he had to do.

He jumped off of his couch and sprinted out his front door without looking back. He barely acknowledged his perfect neighborhood as he ran through it. He didn't even bother to say goodbye to any of his friends. Time was wasting. He unlatched the pearly gates and left Elysium, because he knew that Heaven was really any place with Annabeth Chase in it.

"Okay," He yelled abroad. "I accept the offer! Take me home."

At first nothing happened. He began to think that the Fates had changed their minds, and he felt like screaming.

However, in an instant, he was somehow traveling through a strange vortex. He felt like he was flying, so fast that everything around him looked like blurred figures.

_"Go home, Percy Jackson,"_ Said a woman's voice. It sounded almost magnetic. _"And live happily. But beware, danger lies within the forest."_

Abruptly, he fell into his bunk in Cabin 3. He felt the mattress below him, as if making sure it was real, and he sprung up. He looked in the mirror. His skin was tan, his eyes green, his hair dark, and shorter than how he was used to it. There was stubble on the lower part of his face, like a 5 o'clock shadow. He definitely wasn't 16 anymore.

Then he remembered what the voice had said. Danger. In the woods.

_Please, he though. Don't let it be Annabeth._ But he had a sick feeling that it was._  
_

He sprinted out of the cabin.

Once he reached the woods, he struggled through the trees.

"Annabeth!" He called. "Annabeth, where are you?"

The search was hopeless, he could barely see through the pitch black night and all he could hear was the sounds of creatures stirring in the forest.

Thunder boomed and tiny rain drops began to fall from the sky.

"Di immortales!" He cursed as he punched the nearest pine tree so hard that he left an imprint of his fist. He had never been so frustrated, angry and sad at the same time. He had no idea who or what was in danger.

He wanted to curse the gods, Zeus in particular, but he knew it would only make things worse.

"Athena," He mumbled. "Help me."

Like a miracle, he heard a scream coming from outside the camp's border.

He ran faster than he ever had.

_I'm dying and I can't live without you_

They say when you die, your life flashes before your eyes, but all Annabeth saw were memories of a dark haired boy with sparkling green eyes and an innocent grin.

_"If you do say so yourself, I suppose you have a plan, wise girl?"_

_"Can't we work together a little? I mean, didn't Athena and Poseidon ever cooperate?"_

_"We're a team, remember?"_

_"I'll get us back to the ship. It's okay. Just hang on."_

_"Annabeth, don't... Look, I need to tell you something. I couldn't stand it if... I don't want you to-"_

_"If I was going to pick one person in the world to reattach my head, I'd pick you."_

_"Don't I get a kiss for luck? It's kind of a tradition, right?"_

_"When I was at the River Styx turning invulnerable... Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal..."_

She was blinded by memories. It was like watching a movie all about her life, only all of her favorite scenes with Percy. The last memory confused her because she wasn't sure it had actually happened, but for once she didn't have time to think. She was living the last minutes, maybe even seconds, of her life.

She could barely see the monster; only a black, fluffy blob standing over her. The figure slashed at her neck this time. She was dizzy.

"Stop stalling," Annabeth croaked. "Just get it over wi-"

All of the sudden, the hellhound was hit by an unknown force and was sent spiraling into a pine tree to her left.

She could barely process what was happening, but she could see a man with a beaming sword. He stabbed the monster, and like magic it turned to dust.

The man hurried to her side. She could only see that he had dark hair and tan skin and he was wearing tattered jeans, an orange T-shirt and a black jacket. His sword seemed to have disappeared.

"Oh gods," She heard him say. "What have I done?"

His voice was all too familiar.

She felt a warm drop of liquid crash down on her forehead; a tear.

She wanted to speak, but her mouth wasn't working. She wanted to tell him so many things.

He checked her wrist for a pulse. Then he put his jacket on over her like a blanket. Did he think she was dead?

He picked her up off the ground and carried her bridal style.

_I'm dying and I can't live without you again_

Percy knew that he would have to hurry to the Big House if he wanted Annabeth to have any chance of surviving.

He couldn't stand that she was in so much pain. He could barely make out any of her facial features through blood, and her wrists were both cut and bleeding. It was all his fault.

"Percy," She mumbled in a voice that sounded nothing like Annabeth's.

He jerked. He then had the slightest bit of hope that she would make it through this disaster.

He gave a slight nod and said, "Yeah, it's me. I'll get you to Chiron. Just please hang in there, okay?"

"I-I'm sorry," She managed. Her voice was a whisper. "I love you, Percy."

She blacked out in his arms.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long! I must have been working on this forever.

Sorry, this story's a little rough too.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first part! It's incredible how nice everyone is! :)

Review, but still no flames please. Any sort of ideas are welcome!


End file.
